Two Worlds Collide
by 4ever Beautiful
Summary: Hermione is an 18 year old Muggle living with her parents in London. By chance she meets Ron who is a wizard. They soon start dating but Ron keeps pretending thay he's a muggle. The secret has to come out one day though and when it does the drama will come. AU


**Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter related. Lucky her!**

* * *

**Introduction**

**Hey guys! So this is my new story that I've been planning for a while. I'm going to try my hardest to update this story once a week, because I'm really enjoying writing this and the inspiration is just following from me. I've attempted to right so many stories in the past but I've never been able to just let the words flow. I'm currently writing chapter three and I already have an idea of where I want to take the story.**

**So I need to explain a few things first. In this story as you have probably already found out from the summary, Hermione is a muggle but Ron is a wizard. Hermione has been brought up in a strict Catholic home, mostly from her mother, and has been brought up to believe that anyone who believes in anything magical is a spawn of Satan, well that's what Mrs. Granger believes. Hermione's only 18 years old so she's still finding out who she is. The things that Hermione has been brought up to believe, not that she particularly believes them but she doesn't know anything different, will have a huge impact when she finds out that Ron is a wizard so get excited for the drama! Apart from that I can't really give anything else away. So enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

**Warm brown eyes meet pools of blue**

_**Tuesday, 23**__**rd**__** June, 1998**_

_**Tottemham Court Road, London, England**_

Walking down the busy London streets Hermione could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. Shaking her head at the thought of someone wanting to spend their time staring at a bushy brown haired young woman like herself, Hermione decided to simply ignore her feelings. In reality, someone was looking at her and in fact he was marvelling at her beauty, beauty that Hermione would deny she had, this man was Ron Weasley. As Ron looked at the gorgeous woman who happened to be making her way back from a job interview, Ron couldn't help but imagine what his life would be with Hermione in it. Looking at her, Ron thought that he wouldn't stand a chance, surely someone with her looks would already have a boyfriend, but Ron decided to ignore his fears and take a chance and ask this young woman out.

As Hermione continued down the street Ron rushed to catch up to her dodging people as he went. Suddenly, Hermione felt I hand on her shoulder which caused her heart to race in fear. Noticing the distress on her face, Ron quickly apologised for startling her. Slowly Hermione's warm brown eyes met pools of blue. She was entranced, never in a million years did she think that blue eyes could look as calm as these one's were, people whom she knew who had blue eyes always had a menacing look, but these ones were different. Breaking the deep stare, Hermione took in more features. She saw his red hair, his pale face painted in freckles. She was lost in thought. Never had she ever seen a man this handsome, not even in the many magazines that friends forced into her face what seemed like every day.

"Sorry for scaring you there," said Ron smiling, "I saw you walking down the street and I was moved by your beauty. I had to talk to you."

Taking a deep breath Hermione began to reply to this stranger, "It's alright; I was just startled because I never get stopped in the street. I should have expected it though, I had some sort of feeling that someone was watching me and I was right!" she exclaimed happily, but began to frown at the thought of someone actually thinking she was beautiful, "I think you have to be mistaken about my beauty. I'm far from beautiful."

With a puzzled expression on his face Ron began to rebut, "If you think you're not beautiful you must be crazy. Just don't take offence on the crazy part. If I hadn't noticed your beauty we wouldn't be here having this conversation wouldn't we?"

"Yes, but-" Hermione began to retort before being interrupted.

"I'm not like those girls in the magazines. I'm just a plain girl. I'm no Britney, Christina or Madonna. I'm just Hermione." The doubtful young woman began with a sigh.

"Hermione," Ron began, "is that your name?" with this question Hermione gave a nod of the head before Ron could continue, "it's different but I like it. I honestly don't know what it means but I think it suits you."

Trying to steer the conversation completely away from her beauty or what she perceived was her lack of beauty, Hermione decided it would be better to explain what her name meant, "I know it's not a common name, my parents didn't like the idea of having a child that would share a name with almost everyone in the class like Sarah or Elizabeth. It has Greek origins actually, the Spartan king Menelaus and his wife Helen had a beautiful daughter called Hermione, but it was also used by William Shakespeare in this play _The Winter's Tale_. I guess that is why I love reading and learning about history," Hermione laughed, "anyway it has various meaning from what I've researched it can mean travel or messenger or earthly."

"You're parents picked the perfect name for you," Ron admired, "I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron exact when I'm in trouble."

"Well it's good to meet you Ron. I guess I better properly introduce myself too. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione stated the half obvious fact as she held out her hand for it to be shock, "if you don't mind me asking but other that my enticing so called beauty, why did you come over here?" Hermione asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to go out with me one time," Ron said nervously scratching the back of his neck subconsciously, "I mean I know we already met and everything but I already really like you and I can-"

Hermione cut Ron off by placing her finger on his lips, "If you don't stop rambling on you're never get an answer out of me," mused Hermione, "and yes I will go out with you"

"Great!" Ron exclaimed happily, "what about on Friday. It's the perfect day to go out being the end of the week and all."

"Friday can work for me," stated Hermione, "what time?

"I can pick you up at six," Ron replied, "where do you live?"

Searching through her bag Hermione held a finger up indicating for Ron to wait a minute, "I have a pen and some paper in here that I can write the address down," finally finding what she was looking for Hermione gave a happy remark, "found it!" Upon writing down her number, Hermione gave the peace of number to Ron, "I still live with my parents so don't be surprised if a middle aged woman or man opens the door." Hermione laughed.

Letting out a nervous laugh Ron replied, "it doesn't bother me. So I'll see you on Friday."

"Yeah I'll see you on Friday," Hermione said before she started to walk off, but before she could go too far she turned her head out and called out to Ron, "I can't wait, I'll be thinking about it all week!"

As he watched Hermione make her way down the busy street, Ron smiled with both joy and relief. He had just landed a date with the girl that would one day become his whole world.

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

Lego House- Ed Sheeran

Crocodile Rock- Elton John

Rocket Man- Elton John

Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson

Abosutley (Story of a Girl)- 3 Doors Down

Paradise- Coldplay

Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman- Britney Spears

Nothing to Lose- Bret Michaels feat. Miley Cyrus

Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson

Take Me Along- Miley Cyrus

Forgiveness and Love- Miley Cyrus

See No More- Joe Jonas


End file.
